utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Aisu
aisu (あいす) is an known for his smooth, boyish voice, with a slightly nasal yet pleasant lilt and distinct, rich vibrato. Though he usually sings in a mid-range register with his voice normally being described as -type, he is also capable of shifting registers to a "cuter", higher-pitched, more feminine voice - most notably audible in his cover of "Kaitou ・ Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai" . He is noted to be very good at adapting his singing style to fit the songs he covers, to the point where some fans have observed that he sounds almost entirely different when singing uptempo songs compared to when singing downtempo songs. He tends to use a powerful, fuller voice with a stronger vibrato when singing rock songs such as "Yakubyougami" , and uses a softer, more mellow boy-next-door-type voice when singing ballads or slower songs such as "orange" . He is close friends with Mafumafu, Maruguri, and Stungun; with the four of them often advertising each other's covers and appearing in each other's mixing and encoding credits. In addition to mixing and encoding for other people, he usually mixes and encodes his own covers. He shares a particularly close relationship with Shoose, with whom he often collaborates; the two are occasionally referred to as "twins" (双子, futago) due to their mutual chemistry and the complementary nature of their voices.Utattemita no Hon July issue Their collaboration unit, Shooaisu (しゅーあいす) (both a portmanteau of their names and a pun on the Japanese term for ice cream puffs, as a homage to their shared love of sweets) have since released an album: Kuusou Capsule and Kuusou Sentimental. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Kuusou Capsule with Shoose (Released on August 17, 2014) # (Released on May 05, 2015) # (Released on December 31, 2015) Collaboration Units # Shooaisu (しゅーあいす) with Shoose # Super Cup Maron-Aji (スーパーカップマロン味) with Maruguri List of Covered Songs (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.11.18) (Deleted) # "Poker Face" (2010.12.06) (Deleted) # "Christmas Nanka Iranai" (Don't Need No Christmas) (2010.12.21) (Deleted) # "Black Gold" (2011.01.07) (Not in Mylist) # "BadBye" (2011.02.18) (Deleted) # "Boku wa Mada Honki Dashitenai Dake" (I'm Only Just Getting Started) (2011.02.25) (Deleted) # "orange" (2011.03.29) # "Babylon" (2011.05.09) (Deleted) # "Twinkle" (2011.08.30) # "Koushi no Shinzou" (Heart of the Lattice) (2011.09.14) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2011.10.12) (Private) # "Matryoshka" (2011.10.23) (Private) # "Tsukino" (Of The Moon) (2011.11.07) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) (2011.11.21) (Not in Mylist) # "Invisible" feat. aisu and Shoose (2012.01.01) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) (2012.01.17) (Private) # "Do Re Mi Fa Rondo" (2012.01.19) # "Panda Hero" feat. aisu and Shoose (2012.02.08) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (Two Dimensional Dream Fever) (2012.02.18) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheating Life Game) feat. aisu and Shoose (2012.03.03) # "magnet" feat. Stungun, LiLoL and aisu (chorus) (2012.03.17) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.04.10) # "Bansoukou" (Bandage) (2012.04.11) (Not in Mylist) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) feat. aisu and Shoose (2012.04.27) # "Hijitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" (The Nonexistent Boy Never Sleeps) (2012.05.11) # "Sentensei Buriki Shokogun" (Hereditary Tin Plate Syndrome) (2012.05.25) (Private) # "Sayuu -Migihidari-" (Left to Right -Right to Left-) (2012.06.10) (Not in Mylist) # "Marionette Syndrome" (2012.07.19) (Not in Mylist) # "Madara Cult" (2012.07.30) (Not in Mylist) # "Mousou Generator" (Delusion Generator) (2012.08.01) (Not in Mylist) # "Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken" (Murder Case at the Mansion of Antiquarian Books) (2012.08.02) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) feat. aisu and Shoose (2012.08.05) # "Kaitou ・ Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai" (The Great Thief Chiyoko Kubozono Never Fails) (2012.09.17) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) (2012.11.19) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (Mutual Foe Syndrome) feat. aisu and Maruguri (2012.12.07) # "Babylon" feat. aisu and Maruguri (2012.12.12) # "Makeinu Shijou Shugi" (Underdog Supremacist) (2013.04.23) # "Akatsuki Arrival" (Arrival of Dawn) feat. aisu and Shoose (2013.05.31) # "GOLD" feat. aisu, Ali, Umejiro, uuu, Escar5ot, Keysuke, KK, Keropi, Tsukiya, Fasora, Bronze Arm Drive, maro., 31, Mimy and RAW (2013.07.26) # "Yotsuya-san ni Yoroshiku" (Leave It To Yotsuya-san) (2013.10.09) # "Yakubyougami" (Jinx) (2013.10.18) # "Outer Science" (2013.10.30) # "Kokoro＊Palette" (Heart＊Palette) (2013.11.21) # "Yuurei" (Ghost) (2013.12.17) # "Kami Pera Jinsei Kouryaku" (Paper Pella Life Capture) (2013.12.20) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) (2014.05.08) # "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" (The Undersea Story of Water Lily) (2014.05.29) # "Kokoro Toka Iu Namae no Mihakken no Zouki no Kinou ni Tsuite no Kousatsu" (Observations on the Functions of the Unexplored Organ Known as the Heart) (2014.06.12) # "Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi" (Stageplay and a Deformed Town) (2014.10.06) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.02.14) # "Andromeda Andromeda" feat. Shoose and Aisu (2016.05.03) # "Kyouhansha" (Conspirators) (2016.5.18) # "Liar Dance" (2016.5.29) # "Kami no Manimani" (At God's Mercy) feat. Shoose and aisu (2016.07.29) # "Balleriko" (Ballerina Girl) (2016.08.03) # "Fixer" (2017.04.15) # "Alien Alien feat. Shoose and aisu (2017.08.07) # "Okinimesumama (2018.01.17) # "Merry Bad End (2018.02.06) }} Songs on TmBox Discography For Shooaisu albums see here Gallery |kaitou kubozono aisu.png|aisu, as seen in his cover of "Kaitou ・ Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai" |Stungun-LiloL magnet.png|Stungun, Aisu and LiloL as seen in "magnet" Illust. by Uito (ういと) |Shuaisu.png|aisu (left) and Shoose (right), as seen in their cover of "Panda Hero" |shooaisu - akatsuki arrival.png|Shoose (left) and aisu (right), as seen in their cover of "Akatsuki Arrival" |utattemita no hon july shooaisu.png|Shoose (left) and aisu (right), as seen in their article in Utattemita no Hon July |aisuguri babylon.png|aisu (left) and Maruguri (right), as seen in their cover of "Babylon" |Aisu in GOLD by Uni.png|aisu as seen in his collab cover of "GOLD" |Shooaisu in live on 20151112.jpg|Shooaisu in real life, as seen in their twitters. }} Trivia External Links * Blog * Blomaga * Twitter * Twitcasting * TmBox * The Interviews * mixi